La Niña y El Vampiro
by crystale-mil
Summary: cuando la noche cae despierta el demonio, un demonio que a pesar de no tener corazón puede amar a alguien mas de lo que soñó, serias capas de secuestra la mujer que amas solo para que este contigo por la eternidad? resto del summary dentro..X X
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primer historia espero que les guste, por favor si quieren que mejore algo solo avísenme por correo

LOS PERSONAJER DE ESTA HITORIA PERTENESES A LAS CHICAS CLAMP ( auque me gustaría que me regalaran a shaoran)

Espero que les guste

_cuando la noche cae despierta el demonio, un demonio que a pesar de no tener corazón puede a mar a alguien mas de lo que soñó, serias capas de secuestra la mujer que amas solo para que este contigo por la eternidad? Esta es la historia de un vampiro que por amor la secuestro. _

CAPITULO  1 : SECUESTRANDO A LA DAMISELA 

SAKURA

Todo era caos, personas corriendo de allá para acá familias destruidas niños llorando todo caos, todo era caos desde q esos demoños llegaron, esos demoños q cada noche vienen a tormentar la aldea a todos, y aquí estoy yo escondida llorando mi papa y mi hermano habían muerto protegiéndonos a mi y a mi madre. Mi mama se me acerca y me abraza

-"Sakura tenemos que irnos pronto vendrán aquí"-dijo mi madre Nadeshiko, ella es hermosa cuando era pequeña todos decían que me paresia a ella.

-"mama tengo miedo"-dije yo ella me sonrío dulcemente, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió yo y mi madre miramos con horror la puerta, por ella entraba un chico de unos 20 años de pelo chocolate y ojos ámbar me asuste su mirada se fijo en mi y sonrrio perversamente.

-"valla valla miren lo que encontré"-dijo acercándose instantánea mente mi madre salio a mi defensa colocándose adelante mío

-"vete de aquí"-dijo firmemente mi madre, la sonría de el se iso mas grande, Lugo todo paso rápido el se acerco rápidamente a mi madre y la corrió a un costado con mucha fuerza asiendo q mi madre e golpeara contra la pared. Enseguida mi madre grito:

-"corre Sakura!!!"-yo mire a mi madre y negué con la cabeza-"VETE SAKURA ES UNA ORDEN"-enseguida corrí asía la puerta, y Salí corriendo pero sentí como alguien me seguía, no me equivoque el vampiro me seguía corrí mas rápido me choque con otras personas en la aldea pero cuando llegue al final sentí que alguien me agarraba de atrás.

-"te agarre pequeña"-dijo una voz en mi oído, me asuste tensándome, forzaje para que me soltara pero su agarre era muy fuerte

-"suéltame"-dije yo con lágrimas en mis ojos-"por favor no me lastimes"- llore yo, me sentía indefensa su cuerpo era muy grande y yo era muy pequeña apenas tenia 14 años.

-"no te lastimare solo quiero jugar"-dijo el, yo no entendí a que se refería con "jugar"

-"no te entiendo que quieres decir con jugar"-dije nerviosa yo no sabia por que me paresia que era algo malo.

-"pequeña"-dijo el dándome la vuelta-"si no te resiste a lo que te are y ere buena niña no te matare y te llevare conmigo"-dijo pero eso logro confundirme mas, de pronto sentí como el me empezó a acariciar la espalda me tense pero el solo sonrrio y siguió bajando mire a mi alrededor no había nadie era otro lugar no donde yo estaba, cuando había llegado a este lugar?, de pronto sentí como el acariciaba mi muslo, me sonroje pero enseguida me asuste.

-"que ases no me toques!!!!"-dije yo y empecé a pegarle con mis manos en su pecho el frunció el seño y me agarro las muñecas me tiro al piso y empezó a desvestirme grite pero nadie me escucho.

-"pequeña diablilla quédate quieta que te are una verdadera mujer, desde que te vi no he dejado de espiarte por un año entero soñando con este momento"-dijo el, sentía sus manos frías recorres mi piel. Yo ya estaba desnuda pero no se por que no me podía resistir a sus caricias, de pronto sentí una oleada de placer, cuando el agarro con su mano unos de mis pechos acariciando el centro de el con sus dedos, no me resistí y gemí.

-"haaaa haaaa….."-gemí yo era una sensación indescriptible sentía descargas en mi piel, el me miro y sonrío luego remplazo su mano por su boca mordiendo mi pezón, grite-"HAAAA"-

-"quieres que pare"-pregunto el con una mirada picara-"o que siga"-las palabras salieron solas

-"sigue sigue"-el sonrrio y llevo su mano a mi entrepierna y apretó mi clítoris me senti morir….

Desperté mire a todo lados estaba en una casa era de noche, luego recordé que había echo anoche soy una puta me grite a mi misma y en ese momento apareció el me asuste.

-"porque eres una puta pequeña"-pregunto el con inocencia pero sabia que era fingida

-"NUNCA NUNCA MAS LO VOLVERE ASER"-grite yo-"quiero irme me pare y busque mi ropa me la puse y empesga caminar

-"donde crees que vas?"-dijo el con el seño fruncido

-"lejos no quiero volver a verte"-dije yo mirándolo con odio

-"no puedes Sakura ahora me perteneces"-dijo el empujándome hacía dentro

-"YO NO LE PERTENESCO A NADIE"-grite yo

-"NO ME GRITES ESTUPIDA"-desperté tanto su furia que llego abofetearme, yo me agarre la cara-"DE AHORA EN MAS SERAS MI PRICIONERA, Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS NI RECLAMOS"-lugo me agarro de las muñecas y me arrastro a una celda que había en su habitación, me tiro dentro sin nada de delicadeza y serró la puerta.

Luego de eso el se fue serrando de un portazo la puerta, yo me pare y me senté puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas sabia que no iba a ser fácil salir de aquí pero tenia que hacerlo.

SHAORAN:

La encerré en la celda de mi habitación, no la iba a dejar ir Sakura desde que la ise mía es mi mujer y si no quiere estar conmigo por las buenas será por las malas, pero se quedara aquí.

Yo la elegí entre millones de humanas para ser mi esposa por ser la mas hermosas de todas debería estar orgullosa.

-"Shaoran ya la encontraste?"-pregunto Eriol mi primo

-"si pero tuve que encerrarla luego de abofetearla"-dije yo seco , no quería abofetearla pero le tenia que enseñar que yo soy su dueño yo la mando.

-"asi quieres que la niña te ame shaoran?"-mencione que odio a Eriol?

-"no me importa con el tiempo me querrá"-dije yo indiferente

-"tu la quieres''- me puse duro que si la quería? Amaba a Sakura sabia que con mi trato no iba a sacar su amor pero es que no estoy acostumbrado pero juro que no le volveré a pegar en mi eterna vida.

-"la amo"-dije yo

-"no creo que ella te ame nunca así"- les dije ya que odio a Eriol?

-"vete al carajo"-dije antes de entrar a mi habitación, mire la celda y vi a Sakura acostada en el piso durmiendo, su cara demostraba tranquilidad. Abrí la celda y la tome en brazos auque era una niña de 14 años me volvía loco, se que soy grande para ella tengo 20 años pero yo nunca envejezco ella si y cuando llegue a mi edad la convertiré en vampiresa. La acosté en mi cama y la tape luego me acosté yo, después de un rato sentí como ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho buscando calor, yo la abrase y le di un beso

en la frente para luego quedarme profundamente dormido con ella en brazos…

Cuando desperté Sakura seguía durmiendo podría ser mas perezosa? No lo se.

Me levante y la deje durmiendo ya era de noche devuelta tenia que ir a cazar con los otros.

Sin mas me acerqué a la ventana me tire y de mi espalda salieron unas alas negras. Luego de destruir otra aldea, volví a mi casillo entre por la ventana y vi a Sakura despierta tratando de abrir la puerta, auque era imposible.

-"Sakura" –gruñí yo, y ella se tenso de pies a cabeza se giro y me miro con horror-"que ases"-pregunte enojado yo, y me acerque a ella , que por miedo a que le pegue se tapo la cara yo me detuve-"pequeña Sakura no te preocupes no lo volveré a ser"-dije luego me acerque y la abrase y ella lloro en mis brazos en ese momento sentí su corazón palpitar a mil por hora de la angustia-" siento mucho acerté sufrir se que soy un egoísta por retenerte conmigo pero es que te quiero mucho Sakura"-

-"si me quieres tanto como dices déjame ir"- dijo ella contra mi pecho

-"no quiero lo siento"-ella estuvo en mi pecho durante un largo tiempo asta que sentí que su respiración se iso mas lenta supe que se durmió , la lévate y la deje en la cama me senté en un sillón y la observe dormir…..

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Ufff..... espero que les allá gustado porfa quiero Reviews, con lo que piensan si quiere que la continúe si me quieren decir groserías acepto cualquier tipo de opinión XD

Pero quiero Reviews o sino no la continuo ( que maldita) HEYYY!!!!(LOKA)YO SOY VS ¡!!!(haaa cierto que lastima) HUUUUU

Dejemos a la pobre chica a hablar con ella en paz pobre le faltan un par de caramelos en el tarro


	2. Chapter 2: Que He Hecho

Lo siento lo siento por no actualizar pronto, es que estaba de vacaciones Recuerdo que los personajes de este fic pertenecen exclusiva y únicamente de las clamp

Pero la historia es únicamente mía,

-"blablabla"-  
""pensamientos""

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sysysysysysyyssyysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

El vampiro despierta, junto a su niña tan querida, sale dejándola sola, al volver se encuentra con ella y ase algo que asegura, toda su eternidad se arrepentirá……

CAPITULO 2 :

QUE HE HECHO

SAKURA:

Sentía que no podía abrir mis ojos, me envolvía el sueño pero algo dentro mió me decía que tenia que abrirlos, es en ese momento que sentí una penetrante mirada. eso me obligo a abrir mis ojos.  
-"despertaste Sakura"-enseguida dirigí mi vista al poseyente de esa vos, cruzando mi mirada con unos ojos ámbar profundo-"Sakura porque me miras tan feo"-dijo asiéndose el inocente se se ase nomás.  
-" no hables no tengo ganas de escucharte, ya mucho tengo con tener que verte la cara"- si eso sonó infantil, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió decir, todavía tenia un poco de sueño.  
-"Sakura ya te dije que no quiero que me hables así"-lo único que ice fue rolar los ojos¿ el me podía tratar como se le de la gana y yo no?, eso ya es lo que me arruino el día, estar en este lugar encerrada me iba a volver loca-" bueno ya que despertaste tienes hambre?"- en ese momento lo único que se escucho fue el gran gruñido que izo mi estomago, enseguida Shaoran subió la mirada y sonrío de lado yo solo me sonroje,  
-"eso responde mi pregunta"-dijo este acercándose a la puerta, antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, Shaoran ya había salido por la puerta (que ovio no?),

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sysysysysysysysysysysysysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SHAORAN:

Salí de la habitación, a buscar algo de comer para Sakura yo no me alimentaba de comida humana, pero al llegar a la habitación recordé que ella todavía era un niña humana, sonreí de lado al recordar que Sakura ya no era una niña, sonreí de nuevo pero esta vez con orgullo, yo había sido el hombre que hizo de Sakura una mujer.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sysysysysysysysysysysysysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Volví a entrar a la habitación donde una desesperada Sakura me esperaba,  
-"por fin Shaoran, moría de hambre"-dijo esta al ver la bandeja de comida que Shaoran traía. Este dejo la bandeja en la cama donde Sakura empezó a comer.  
Luego de unos minutos Sakura termino de comer, dejando por completo la bandeja vacía.  
-"veo que si tenias hambre"- dijo Shaoran, asiendo que Sakura se sonroje-"no te preocupes Sakura debes comer bien para mantenerlos a los dos"-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, pero se borro al momento que Sakura escupía el jugo que bebía en su cara.  
-"como que mantener a los dos"-dijo Sakura blanca como una hoja,  
-"Sakura no me digas que no sabes que si los ases y el termina,"-pero el fue interrumpido  
-"que? Si lo se tonto, pero no puede ser tengo 14 años tu 20 estas loco yo no puedo"-pero el que interrumpió su discurso esta vez fue el  
-"si si se puede, si tengo 20 pero yo soy inmortal, en cambio tu creses"-dijo Shaoran serio  
-"pero, pero soy muy chica TENGO 14 AÑOS"-  
-"si lo se pero eso no evita que lo estés Sakura diablos no des mas vueltas, si estas embarazada y adivina de quien de MI si vamos a tener una linda niña"- en ese minuto Sakura miro a Shaoran como si estuviera loco  
-"niña? Estoy embarazada de un maldito vampiro a los 14 años, no señor por lo menos que sea un lindo varoncito"-dijo esta contradiciendo a Shaoran  
-"no yo soy el padre tiene que ser niña y punto"- dijo con arrogancia el, Sakura solo rolo los ojos. Luego de eso se quedo pensando,"""" por dios como me pude meterme en todo esto, primero me entrego como una perra a un vampiro, luego el me pega y me mete a una celda, ahora viene y me trata bien, me dice que estoy embarazada de el y encima pretende darse el gusto el solo con tal que sea una niña MALDITO VAMPIRO"""  
-"Sakura deja de insultarme de una buena vez"-dijo Shaoran, suponiendo lo que pensaba por los gestos raros que esta ponía.  
-"no te estoy insultando"-dijo esta con miedo de que le lea el pensamiento  
-"no te lo leo"-dijo contradiciendo Shaoran  
-"lo dudo sabes me estas asustando"-dijo Sakura ya con los pelos de punta  
-"es que eres un libro abierto, y auque no lo creas eso me encanta2-dijo este besando su cuello, Sakura solo de movió,  
-"suéltame Shaoran,"-dijo ella apartando su cara de su cuello, este ignorándola empezó a besarla, pero no como la ultima vez, esta vez era dulce tranquilo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, empezó a bajar su vestido, poco a poco tocando todo su cuerpo, cuando la tubo en ropa interior la alejo un poco para contemplarla, sus piernas firmes delgadas hermosas a sus 14 años, su vientre aun plano ya que, era un embarazo muy reciente, sus pechos se dio cuenta de que no traía sostén, sonrío tal como los recordaba firmes no muy grandes a un estaban en desarrolla miento, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sonrío toda ella era hermosa.  
La fue recostando en la cama colocándose enzima de ella, justo cuando se disponía a tocar sus pecho alguien entro corriendo en la habitación,

-"SHAORAN!!!!!!"-grito una muchacha de pelo negro largo ojos rubí y con una gran sonrisa

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sysysysysysysysysysysysysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SHAORAN:

Justo cuando me disponía a gozar de esos pechos míos por derecho, entro alguien por la puerta.  
-" SHAORAN!!!!"-hay no dios no me castigue por ser lo que soy, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, mi prima Mailing, vi como Sakura quería taparse, yo solo nos tape con la sabana, vi como mi prima se quedaba dura.-"por dios Shaoran, tápate, tápate, por dios Shaoran ya no se que pensar de ti"-dijo ella yo no pude evitar sonrojarme-"por que siento un olor muy fuerte a humano"-en ese momento Mailing miro a Sakura, y sus ojos se pusieron rojos-"Ella, ella es una humana"-dijo mailing poniéndose en pose de combate.  
-"para mailing"- en ese momento ella se tranquilizo-"ella es Sakura"-dije yo, quería a mi prima como a mi hermana, así que le conté ase, tiempo que venia espiando a Sakura.  
_"ella es la humana de la que me contaste-"yo asentí-"Shaoran, tendrías que haberla convertido en vampiro, si los humanos se dan cuenta que no la mataste, si la encuentran la querrán matar"-eso era verdad en esta época, si una humana estaba con un vampiro era sacrificada.  
-"lo se mailing pero quiero que por lo menos pasen unos años, es muy chica todavía"-mire a Sakura quien me miraba con miedo, por lo que acababa de decir-"no te preocupes Sakura nadie te ara daño, ni a ti ni a ella"-Sakura rolo los ojos cuando dije" ella "  
-"que!!?"-dijo mailing-"la niña esta embarazada?"- yo asentí orgulloso-" hay dios Shaoran eres un apurado"-  
-"ya mailing no me molestes vete"-ella ofendida se fue Sakura suspiro, yo me levante y Sakura se cabrio con la sabana me vestí y mire a Sakura  
-"Sakura volveré enseguida espérame"-ella solo asintió y se recorto en la cama, yo solo me limite a salir por la puerta bloqueándola, vi a unos de mis camarada y le ordene que cuidara la puerta, ella podría intentar escapar o peor, los malditos caza vampiros podrían entrar y atacarla si se enteraran que esta embarazada de un vampiro,

-"tu"-dije frío nombrando a un vampiro que se encontraba cerca, lo dije frío y despiadadamente-" vigila que no le pase nada a mi mujer, porque si cuando llego, ella no esta como la deje tu lo pagaras entendido"- dije yo frío  
-"s..si..no se preocupe"-

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sysysysysysysysysysysysysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SAKURA:

Tenia que encontrar una salida, abrí las cortinas era de noche, ¿que en este lugar siempre era de noche?, intente abrir la ventana pero al tratar me corte, sentí lágrimas salir de mis ojos.

Me aparte de la ventana y me senté en la cama, me había cortado la palma entera y salía mucha sangre, pude saber que la herida era profunda

En ese momento, Shaoran entro yo levante la mirada el olfateo pude saber, que el percibía el olor a sangre, me asuste al ver como levantaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos escarlata, hizo una sonrisa macabra, y salto asía mi me asuste, pero era tarde me acorralo contra la baranda de la cama y mordió mi cuello, sentí un dolor infinito, pasaban los minutos sentía como me quedaba sin sangre, pero no temía por mi vida si no por la que crecía dentro mío, pensando en mi bebe, con la fuerza que me quedaba intente apartarlo pero era inútil, el era mas fuerte  
-"po…por …fav..Favor…suéltame….mataras a nuestro hijo"-eso fue lo ultimo que dije, pues luego solo quedo oscuridad,……

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sysysysysysysysysysysysysysysysys)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

SHAORAN:

-" po…por …fav..Favor…suéltame….mataras a nuestro hijo"-escuche eso, palabras que me hicieron detenerme, solté el cuerpo que había entre mis brazos.¿cuando había salido a casar, mire el cuerpo y mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, era Sakura, mire su cuello, y toque mi boca con mis dedos, luego mire mis dedos manchados de sangre su sangre y recordé las palabras.

O por dios que había echo………………..

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, mil perdón por la tardanza,

Que pasara en el próximo capitulo, que ara Shaoran con Sakura, salvara a su hijo ¡???

Los dejo a su imaginación

Agradezco por su animo a:

ANI - luisa Lyons – majo.cullen - Cherry-Sfida - Cintya / illan_ - Dark-oji -  
wiiixx – lfanycka - sakura*kaede – Camy - Vocateam - j.sakuraplatina - Cerecita_Sfida - cerezo-oscuro


	3. Chapter 3: amanecer

Konichiwa!!!!!!

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic

Espero que les guste me costo un montón ponerle en titulo lo releí como 30 veces u.u

Pero lo logre  jijiji

Aclaro los personajes de este fic pertenecen únicamente a mi u.u

Mili: que? Mentira son de las CLAMP

OK MENTI, SABES QUE ME GUSTA SOÑAR QUE SHAORAN ES MIO

QUE AGUA ILUCIONES

MILI: no le hagan caso se le salieron los caramelos del tarro u.u y no existe la palabra AGUA ILUCIONES ¬¬

_En el amanecer todo es mas placentero, en el amanecer el vuelve y te da todo ese amor necesitado, maldito vampiro que me quito todo hazme tuya asta que el amanecer llegue y nos alcance._

_Capitulo 5_: _**amanecer **_

Estaba desesperado, no sabia que aria cuando Sakura despertara, como le diría lo del niño?. Puede ser que no le afectara por ser una chica de 14 años?, no lo creo Sakura es muy dulce seguro llorara.

En ese momento tuve una idea, no sabia si seria lo mejor podría aliviar el dolor. Lo pensé un tiempo si no había otra forma lo aria, le borraría la memoria a Sakura, se sentirá vacía estoy seguro pero mientras no sepa porque estoy seguro que un poco el dolor aliviara .sin dudarlo, a mi también me dolía que lo que aria, pose mi mano es su frente, una luz brillo y aparte la mano, no había vuelta atrás, Sakura había olvidado lo que paso desde una hora antes de que le diera la noticia asta este momento, me sentí miserable una mierda, con angustia cambie de ropa a Sakura, saque las sabanas manchas de sangre, y las queme junto con la ropa de Sakura, no quería rastro de lo que hice.

Me senté en la silla contemplando a Sakura dormir, paresia un ángel, empezó a moverse se estaba despertando.

-"Shaoran, que me paso?- funciono el otro hechizo sonreí con amargura había alterado su memoria para ella en este instante, no la había secuestrado ella acepto venir conmigo, lo acepto soy un miserable vampiro alterar su memoria para sentirme mejor.

-"nada pequeña Sakura, solo te quedaste dormida"-dije yo acariciando su cabello, era un mentiroso y me odiaba por ello, pero mi amor por Sakura me impedía decirle la verdad.-"Shaoran, porque siento que me mientes dime la verdad"- estoy cayendo en mi mentira.

-"Sakura, pequeña no te miento"-desvíe la mirada, no podía mentirle si la miraba a los ojos, no podía.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DOS AÑOS DESPUES.

Sakura, como había crecido, era feliz pero sabia que le faltaba algo. Algún día se lo diría ahora la dejaría seguir siendo una chica de 16 años feliz.

-"Shaoran, Shaoran"-llamaba mailing, y así repitió su nombre unas cuantas veces mas, asta luego de un par de minutos vio que su primo seguía volando por Júpiter que su paciencia se fue por el caño –" SHAORAN LI "-grito a todo lo que su pulmón le permitía, sacando a Shaoran de Júpiter asiéndolo saltar del susto.

-" Mailing? Me quieres matar del susto?"-dijo el , a ver que ella no le respondía prosiguió-"que quieres?"-pregunto frío mirando a Sakura, quien recogía flores.

-"Eriol, nos envío su invitación a su casamiento con la princesa Tomoyo"-

-"así que Eriol se casara con la princesa humana que secuestro"- dijo este, sonriendo de medio lado.

-"así es, seguramente Sakura se pondrá feliz se izo muy buen amiga de la princesa Tomoyo"- dijo, Mailing sonriendo a pesar de que la perdida del hijo de Shaoran le había dolido el le tenia prohibido decir una sola palabra.

-"si tienes razón, Sakura y Tomoyo son muy buenas amigas."-Dijo el para luego caminar hacia Sakura quien de momento a otro había parado de sonreír-"pequeña, estas bien? " pregunto este preocupado

-"Shaoran, me falta alguien"- Shaoran se sorprendió por su respuesta –"Shaoran, quiero que me lo devuelvan al niño"-el abrió los ojos a mas no poder, se agacho y seco unas de las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amada, cuando su llanto se iso desesperado el sin pensarlo mas atrajo a Sakura a su cuerpo y la abraso dejando descansar su cabeza en pecho.

-"Sakura no llores, te juro que en un futuro cercano te devolveré todo lo que te falta si?"-dijo el besando su cabeza

-"Shaoran, gracias"-dijo Sakura abrazándose mas a Shaoran, le encantaba que el la abrazara, la hacia sentir completa. No entendía porque pero había veces en las que sentía que algo le faltaba, no sabia que ni porque pero al recordarlo sentía la infinita sensación de querer desbordar en lagrimas, pero cuando lo hacia el siempre estaba con ella, el estaba ahí para consolarla.

Le daba todo lo que necesitaba, sabia que Shaoran era un vampiro pero no le preocupaba el le había jurado nunca hacerle daño y ella confiaba en el, ciegamente pero lo hacia.

-"Sakura? Ya te sientes mejor?"-dijo el separándose solo un momento de ella

-"si, Shaoran"-dijo Sakura, Shaoran la soltó por completo y ella le dedico una brillante sonrisa, unas de esas sonrisas que lo dejaban en las nubes.

-"Sakura nos llego una invitación de mi primo Eriol, es del casamiento de el con la princesa Tomoyo"-enseguida los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron. Y salto de felicidad, por fin su gran amiga Tomoyo se casaría con lord Eriol.

-"que felicidad, Tomoyo-san ama mucho a lord Eriol, espero que sea muy feliz "- dijo ella sonriendo mientras su vestido era mecido por el viento, mostrando sus largas piernas asiendo que a Shaoran se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y ''despertando''otro tipo de cosas. Desde aquel accidente el ya no se atrevía a tocar a Sakura no pasaba mas que de apasionados besos , ella se iba contenta a su recamara (dormían juntos pobre Shaoran )y el directo a un baño de agua fría para ''bajar'' ciertas tensiones.

**-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SAKURA

Estoy aquí mirando la luna nuevamente, ase mucho que no veo la luz del día, Shaoran nunca me deja salir sola, y se muy bien que el no puede salir de día.

Sierro los ojos y disfruto la brisa nocturna, Shaoran vendrá pronto salio de casería,

Se lo que casa pero no me asusta, es lo que tiene que Acer para vivir. El lo ase para vivir su vida, una larga vida.

Apretó mis dedos en mi vestido el vivirá asta que el mundo se termine, en cambio yo algún día moriré, me iré, cuanta envidia le tengo a mailing, se que Shaoran me ama pero yo me iré y mailing es la prima de el ella también vivirá para siempre. Me gustaría que Shaoran me mordiera asta casi matarme y luego darme de su sangre, se que suena medio macabro pero es lo que yo quiero, la única posibilidad de que yo pudiera quedarme la eternidad con el.

De pronto se abre la puerta, es el yo lo se.

-"Sakura estas bien?"-pregunta el , serrando la puerta, y se acerca solo un poco

-"Shaoran, claro que estoy bien"-dije yo dándome vuelta y dedicarle una sonrisa, y el me la devuelve, adoro su sonrisa tan masculina y sus ojos que destellan seriedad y una picardía única de el.-"volviste temprano"-aclare yo, casi siempre volvía para el amanecer.

-"lo ise para esta noche estar contigo"-dijo el acercándose y abrazándome, yo atontada solo pude susurrar su nombre.

Me separo de el y me beso, dulcemente como solo el sabia serlo, el era el único que con un beso en los labios me asía volar, sentí sus manos debajo de mi vestido, subiendo por mis piernas levantando lentamente el vestido, llego a mi entrepierna y corrió mis bragas, cuando toco mi intimidad me separe de su boca y gemí su nombre, desde aquella vez a los 14 años que desperté nunca mas volvió a tocarme. Apoye mi cara en su hombro

-"Sakura, levanta la mirada"-susurro el mientras me tocaba, yo consientes de esas caricias no lo mire solo podía gozar pero lo repitió devuelta mientras me acariciaba mas rápido , obligada por el placer lo mire a la cara.

Sus ojos brillaban, ese ámbar brillante lo asían ver tan bien

-"Sakura, te amo mucho"-dijo el, esas tres palabras me llenaron de felicidad, una felicidad tan grande que unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla.

-"yo,,yo también Shaoran"-el abrió los ojos muy grande, yo nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SHAORAN :

Me sorprendí ella , la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, la mas amable la mas mas mas perfecta me había dicho por primera ves que me amaba. La abrase lo mas fuerte que pude. Y esa noche ocurrió lo inevitable, la ame asta el amanecer sin miedo, con paciencia y lo mas importante con delicadeza..

_**Simplemente la ame asta el amanecer.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA :**_

**LES GUSTO?**

**MMM DIGANMELO EN UN COMENTARIO SIP? CUALQUIER TIPO DE OPIÑON **

**Si lo se tarde mucho en actualizar, es que empezó el colegio y es una técnico doble turno asi que imagínense, me estoy muriendo del sueño……**

**Obio chicas no iba a matar a Sakura, ni mucho menos dejarla embarazada, seria muy cruel de mi parte**

**Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**nose eso descúbranlo leyendo el próximo jijijijiji**

**AFRADESCO A TODO AUQEL QUE SIGUE MI HISTORIA DEJE O NO COMENTARIOS ¬¬**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sayonara **


End file.
